Lila's Matchmaking
by cinderella9056
Summary: Lila calls Robin to come home because Luis Alcazar is trying to kill Sonny and Jax and Lila knows that Robin has the answers. Will Sonny and Jason listen to Robin after she told AJ the truth about Michael. What will happen between Jason and Robin? Will Jason and Sonny forgive Robin for telling AJ the truth? Will they protect Robin from Luis Alcazar when she betrays him?
1. Chapter 1

LILA'S MATCHMAKING

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 before they find out Brenda is alive but Luis Alcazar is after Sonny and Jax

PROLOGUE

Lila Quartermaine is worried about her grandson Jason. First off he is involved with that child Liz Webber. She isn't even 18 yet, what is he thinking, obviously he isn't thinking and hasn't been for quite a while. To let Robin go for a tramp like Carly and a boy who wasn't even his son. She picked up her phone intent on getting Robin to come home. She knew just what to say to get her to come home too. Robin would be on the next plane out.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin called Mac to tell him she was coming home, but she lied to him when she told him why. She wasn't going to stay at Mac's which he expected, she knew. Lila had arranged for a penthouse suite at the Port Charles Hotel. Her phone call and what it was about had surprised her. She and Lila had continued to be in contact as was the rest of the Quartermaine's. They had come over to see her along with a lot of her friends who had come for college graduation, medical school graduation. Now she was one year away from completing her residency. She had taken double classes plus night school. She had gone through five years of residency in half the time it should take.

Alan had offered Robin a place at GH to do her residency and at that time she had not wanted to come back to Port Charles and now she had no choice. Lila had called her and asked her to come home and told her about Luis Alcazar being in Port Charles. Lila had heard that name while Jason was visiting and he was on the phone. Lila heard it after all she wasn't deaf and Sonny had yelled it at Jason about finding out who he was and why he was after Sonny. Lila of course knew the name and called Robin after Jason had left and here Robin was, in Port Charles.

Mac met her at the airport and she ran to him, not having seen him for a few months. Mac, Maxie and Georgie had visited a few months ago for an award's ceremony for a new protocol that she had developed. The Q's, Nikolas and Jax had flown everyone over for the ceremony and they had stayed the whole weekend. Some party that was.

After they were done hugging they went to get her luggage. He took it to the SUV and put it in and that's when Robin broke it to Mac that she wasn't staying at the Scorpio house. "Mac, I am staying at the Port Charles Hotel. Please don't fight me on this."

"Are you sure you want to stay there? Why not stay at the Scorpio house?"

"Uncle Mac, I love you and Maxie and Georgie but Lila arranged for a suite at the Port Charles Hotel for me, besides I'm used to being alone. Please understand."

"Lila arranged for you to have a suite? How did she find out you were coming home?"

"She called and I told her. She said it's the least she could do."

"Okay, I am not happy, but I understand."

"Thanks. Just drop me off and I will talk to you later. I want to go see Lila and thank her for the suite."

"Okay, how you going to get there?" Mac wants to know.

"Lila also arranged for a car to be at my disposal while I am here."

"She thought of everything."

"Yes, she did." Robin said as they pull up to the Port Charles Hotel. A valet opened Robin's door and she said. "I am Robin Scorpio and Lila Quartermaine arranged a suite for me and my luggage is in the back."

"Of course Ms. Scorpio, we were told by Mrs. Quartermaine to await your arrival, get you checked in and have you call her." He said taking her luggage inside and her hugging her uncle goodbye.

"I love you, Robin and I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Mac." She hugs him again and then walks into the hotel. She walks over to where the bellboy who now has her luggage on a cart. She walks up to the desk and tells the receptionist who she is.

"Of course, Mrs. Quartermaine called and told us you were coming Dr. Scorpio and that you were to have anything you wanted. She told us to give you these keys to a SUV out front a new Dodge Nitro it is Black. Someone will show you the car as soon as you are ready. Mrs. Quartermaine asked that you call her upon your arrival. I can have the bellboy take your things upstairs and you can call her from here if you like?"

"I will head up to my room and call her."

"Here is your card key for your room. If you will follow the bellboy he will take you there. If there is anything that we can help you with please let us know."

"Thank you." Robin follows the bellboy to the elevator and they ride up to the top floor. The bellboy opens her door and sets her luggage down and Robin goes to tip him and he says Mrs. Quartermaine already took care of that, Dr. Scorpio." He leaves and she sits down and calls Lila telling her she would be over in about an hour. She wanted to freshen up, first. Lila and Robin hang up and then Lila calls her grandson Jason and says it is very important that he and Sonny come to see her in one hour. Jason doesn't know why she wants to see him and Sonny, but Jason promises to be there in one hour.

An hour later Reginald announces Jason and Sonny, who does not understand why he had to go to the Q's. Jason did not understand it either, but he brought Sonny along because his grandmother had asked him to come.

"I'm sorry, darling, but there is one more person that I asked to be here and she will be here any minute. She is very punctual and should be here soon. I am sorry that I asked you here without telling you why, but it was very important that you both come. I will not have either of you disrespect this person in my house. She is my guest and should be treated as such. I asked her to come after all."

Reginald shows Robin in. Sonny or Jason are shocked to see Robin.

Reginald leaves the three people with Lila and two stunned people turn to look at Lila Quartermaine.

Jason and Sonny have no idea what to say. They have no idea what this is about. They turn to look at Robin thinking maybe she has the answer, which she does.

"Let me start by telling you about a phone call I received two days ago from Lila concerning you two and Luis Alcazar." Robin says beginning to explain why she was called and why Luis Alcazar wants them dead.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

LILA'S MATCHMAKING

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 before they find out Brenda is alive but Luis Alcazar is after Sonny and Jason instead of Sonny and Jax

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Reginald showed Robin in. Sonny or Jason are shocked to see Robin.

Reginald left the three people with Lila and two stunned people turn to look at Lila Quartermaine.

Jason and Sonny have no idea what to say. They have no idea what this is about. They turn to look at Robin thinking maybe she has the answer, which she does.

"Let me start by telling you about a phone call I received two days ago from Lila concerning you two and Luis Alcazar." Robin said, she began to explain why she was called and why Luis Alcazar wanted them dead.

"I met Luis Alcazar in 1999 when I went back to Paris, broken and shattered from what you both said to me and tossing me from your life over that tramp Carly. You, Jason threw me away because I told the truth about Michael. When Carly and I talked, she admitting drugging AJ and was going to do the same thing with Jason. Drug him to get pregnant. She admitted that she had intended to drug Jason so he would be the father of Michael. Jason, he wasn't at Jake's that night though so she drugged AJ. I was trying to protect you, Jason, when I told. I wanted Carly to get her claws out of you so you could be free of Carly. It just didn't work, because you wouldn't listen to me, I never expected you two to turn against me and not listen to why I did what I did. You destroyed me, you shattered me. When I went back to France I was not in a good place mentally. I had lost my older brother who broke his promise to Stone and to me, that we were family, which didn't mean shit to him obviously since he wouldn't even to listen to me as to why I did it and offered me money to leave my hometown and never come back telling me I had betrayed Jason. He made it plain that I was not welcome here anymore, in my hometown and to leave, never to return. He had no right to take sides, I never did no matter what he did or to who. I would still be his friend and sister no matter what."

Sonny spoke up and said. "You betrayed Jason. You told AJ because Jason was moving in with Carly and Michael. I thought you did it out of spite and to hurt Jason for not choosing you."

"I told not to hurt Jason, but to save him. I would never set out to purposely hurt him. I loved Jason that's why I did what I did." Robin explains, she shouldn't have to explain herself for what she did back then, but she does because of why Luis Alcazar wanted them dead.

"Jason, I loved you with everything in me. You were my soulmate, my one true love and when I lost you I became an ICE QUEEN and that is what I was called ICE QUEEN SCORPIO because I gave my heart to you and you crushed me and my heart. You promised me forever and lied when you said those words. You promised to never hurt me and you hurt me more than anyone ever has except for Sonny. You destroyed me. You made me want to die because of what you said and did. I thought about just killing myself. I had become a doormat for you, Jason and for Carly and the lie about Michael. I had to pull myself up and you sure weren't going to help me and when Carly said those words to me I snapped and told the truth and did what I did because I could no longer look in the mirror and see me all I saw was a sad woman staring back at me. I used to enjoy life and look forward to each day. I didn't anymore. Do you know why, Jason? Because of your neglect and putting everyone else first and if you had time to spare the few crumbs that I was given by you I should be happy. Not hardly. So, I left and now Lila has asked me to come here to help keep you both alive because she knows who Luis is. Luis will listen to me. I will be staying in town. I have agreed to finish my residency at GH. I will be living here in Port Charles."

"Why does Luis Alcazar want us dead? Do you know the reason?"

"Yes, Luis loves me and he was at the Sorbonne when I returned in 1999 and he saw the shape I was in and we lived in the boarding house with paper thin walls and his room was next to mine so he heard me crying and wanted to make it better for me. We became best friends. I told him the whole story about you two, Carly, Bobbie and Michael. He was very angry that you chose the tramp and your fake family over the one you could have with me. Sonny, he was also angry with you because he turned his back on me for something that didn't concern you, Sonny. You should not have picked sides. You should have stayed neutral, but no, not Sonny, he couldn't do that, he had to support Jason, to hell with the fact that it was always Robin who stuck by his side no matter what he did. How could he not do the same? That made Luis very angry. So, Luis is set out to destroy you both like you destroyed me. He wants you two and Carly dead. Good luck." Robin turns toward the door when she heard Lila call her back, and because it was Lila, a woman who had saved her life and when she couldn't afford her protocol Lila had paid for it. Bought a house in Paris so that Robin had a decent place to live after Ned had visited the boarding house and found out where she lived wasn't good enough, she had no privacy, nowhere to study that was quiet. Ned told Lila about her life in Paris and Lila decided to do something about it. Ned came over and bought a house, car and Lila when she found out that Robin had trouble paying for her protocol gave her money for her protocol. Lila saved her life.

"Yes, Lila?" Robin would do anything for Lila and she knew that.

"Robin, this man Luis is gunning for my grandson. Correct?"

"Yes, he is. Luis is angry because of the way that Sonny, Carly and Jason treated me. He hates them and wants them dead and no one on the Commission has objected. You take care of your own first and I am under Luis' protection because he insisted on it especially since Sonny and Jason threw me out with no protection. They didn't care if I lived or died. If one of their enemies came after me or not. I was thrown out of their lives and unlike you Lila, they didn't care rather I had money for my protocol, rather I was safe or what. So as far as I am concerned they made their bed, now the three of them can lay in it."

"Does that mean that there is no way to get Luis to stop trying to kill Jason and Sonny?"

"Mrs. Quartermaine, there is one way that I know of to stop this war between us and Luis Alcazar." Sonny told the elderly woman.

"What is that?" Lila asked, she already knew but pretended she didn't.

"Well the only way is a marriage! Jason who is my partner would have to marry Robin, and show and tell Luis Alcazar that she willing agrees to the marriage, which there is no divorce or annulment from. They are permanently married. The Commission would have to agree to the marriage because of it being two territories that are involved, that is the only way."

"When would Robin and Jason have to get married? How long, I mean before the wedding ceremony must take place? I'd like them to get married in the gardens here at the estate. Would that be something that you both would agree to? Jason? Robin?"

A confused Jason looked at Sonny, Lila and lastly Robin. He knows there is only one way out for them. To marry Robin.

"Lila, I'm not marrying Jason."

"Please, Robin, I don't want my grandson killed and you know Luis Alcazar is angry and Jason, Carly and Sonny. They are targets and if you don't show the Commission and Luis that you support them Luis will kill them. I can't lose my grandson so please do this for me?"

Robin knows she will do what Lila wants especially after all Lila has done for her in the last couple years. "For you Lila I will do it." Lila beams at Robin, she knew that Robin would do it.

"What about you, Jason?" Sonny asked him.

"I'll marry her, so we can live." Jason said he was still angry at Robin for telling about Michael. "How soon can we get married? How soon do we have to get married by?"

"Until we are married Luis can still come after you, Sonny and Carly and he will so we have to get married quickly and have a real wedding in Lila's gardens later."

"Good idea. I would like to be able to not have a target on our backs and wonder what he is going to do next. There is no waiting in New York to get married now."

"So I will call a friend of mine to have everything waiting for us when we get to the courthouse. I am not missing Robin and Jason getting married. Mr. Corinthos I would like for you to escort me to the courthouse. Jason and Robin will meet us there. They should go get rings. Call us when you are done and we will meet you there. In the meantime, Mr. Corinthos, would you like to have some tea in the garden with me?"

"I would love to, Mrs. Quartermaine." Jason and Robin hear him say as they start to walk out the door.

They walk out and get in the Nitro leaving the limo for Sonny and Lila.

Jason holds his hand out for the key to the Nitro and so Robin hands it to him and gets in the passenger's side of the car without saying anything.

Jason drives to Miller Howards where he got the Pearl necklace for her years ago.

They get out of the Nitro and heads into Miller Howards not caring much about the rings. Robin knew that Luis would soon know she was in Port Charles and he would react to this news. Robin knew he would be angry at her for marrying Jason to keep them alive and to cancel the hit on Jason, Sonny and Carly. No, Luis would be angry at Robin, Jason, Sonny and Carly for what Robin herself had chosen to do because of Lila's request. Robin knew that Lila was also matchmaking for Jason and Robin. She had always wanted Robin and Jason back together. Now she had a way of getting it done.

Please review


End file.
